


Oh, Humanity (#3 Humanity)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [177]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs to take out frustrations on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Humanity (#3 Humanity)

Don winced at each shot. The target at the far end of the range was little more than confetti. Charlie emptied the clip, performed a perfect tactical reload then started firing again. When that clip was empty Don touched Charlie’s arm then took the gun away. Charlie was shaking.

“Don, some days I really hate humanity. Some days I just want everyone to die.” Charlie’s voice was tight.

Don pulled Charlie close. “Bad day?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I thought he was doing better.”

Charlie shrugged even as he put his face into Don’s shoulder. “Define better. He gets ‘better’ just long enough for us to start relaxing.”

“A slip doesn’t mean starting from the beginning. You both know that.”

Charlie’s shoulders began to shake. The days Ian had been silent every night after Ian was put to bed Charlie would go into the garage and cry for exactly fifteen minutes then come out and start making plans for the next day. In a way it was the worst thing Don had ever seen.

“How can people do that, Don? How can they do those things to another human, to a child!?”

Don held Charlie tight. He wasn’t sure if his little brother was shaking with rage or tears.

“That man is dead, Charlie. You put him in prison and he’s dead.”

“There were others, you know that, he had… friends and I have no way of getting to them!”

“I know.” Don didn’t know what else to say. If Robin had told him a story a fraction as horrific there would be a string of corpses.

“I’d burn down the eastern seaboard if I was guaranteed to get them.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Charlie looked at Don hard. “Okay, you might, and I don’t blame you.”

“I just want him better.”


End file.
